


Board the Ship, Sing the Siren's Song.

by BornofFlame



Series: Flying Dutchman AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flying Dutchman, M/M, Mer!Janus, and an original siren lullaby, i wrote an original shanty for this, siren!roman, siren!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Remus reunites with a familiar face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Flying Dutchman AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Board the Ship, Sing the Siren's Song.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> -ky

“Captain, we lost another to a siren’s song.”

Remus sighed and looked up from the book that he was reading. “I heard. But I never really like Luis to begin with, so no great loss.”

Ange sighed. “Sir, if we keep losing crewmen, we’ll be unable to do our work properly.”

Remus stood. “I’ll keep watch tonight.”

“Are you sure? This isn’t like your mer--”

“The mer belongs to the sea before he does to me Ange. Do well to remember that. And I have experience with sirens, I shall be fine.”

Ange nodded. “If you say so Captain.”

…

It was misty in the cove that  _ The Dutchman _ was anchored in. They had been resting here for a few days, as the seven year mark was nearly hitting them and it was only a short sail to the nearby port, thus maximising the crew’s time on shore.

Remus did have a small flicker of memory of this cove, and if he was right, he knew the sirens that called it home.

For now though, he waited. He waited and watched the stars as it grew colder and darker.

Nearing midnight is when he first heard the song. A familiar shanty, one of the older ones that few still knew started to creep across the cove, sung by a boisterous voice.

_ “I’ll sing you a song of pearls and treasure, _

_ riches from land and me, _

_ to whom who boards the Flying Dutchman– _

_ you may never be free!” _

Remus snorted quietly to himself as another voice joined in and started to weave a new song around the previous one, a shanty he’d never heard before.

_ “Stars and sea swirling _

_ Singing for you to recall. _

_ Hear my voice _

_ See how far _

_ It takes for a soul to fall…” _

Remus grinned and walked to the edge of his ship.

“Virgil?”

Both songs stopped. There was a beat of silence as Remus waited.

“Remus?” One voice called out and a moment later, there was the sound of splashing.

Less than a minute later, there was a purple and black blur tackling him onto the deck of  _ The Dutchman _ , trilling happily as he hugged the Captain.

“I thought you died a long time ago!” Virgil trilled again, an excited note as he leaned up on his forearms, allowing the other to move from his spot under the siren.

“Nah, became captain of a ghost ship.” Remus grinned and ran a hand through Virgil’s dark hair. “You don’t look any older.”

Virgil beamed and his tail lifted happily, scattering drops of water across the two. “Want to meet my mate?”  
“Does he want to meet me?”

“I’ll make him either way. It’s been so long since we talked, I want to hear everything that has been going on since I left.”

“Love, come back to the water!” 

“Ro, come up and meet Remus, my little brother!” Virgil dragged himself to the side of the ship as Remus stood, walking over to see a gold and red siren waiting down in the water, arms crossed in amusement as he looked up at his raven hair mate.

“What if I like it down here?”

Virgil clicked and whistled at Ro and the siren responded in kind until the pair were practically shrieking at each other. Remus watched in interest as Ro seemed to lose the argument, disappearing under the water for a second before also launching himself up and out to land on the ship’s railing.

“You’ll be the death of me Virgil.”

“I accept.” Virgil grinned and the two kissed before Remus cleared his throat.

Ro broke away and glanced at him. “You look old.”

“Thirty years young when I stopped aging. You yourself don’t look a day over fifteen.”

Ro sputtered and Virgil laughed. “Shh Roman, your fragile ego is still okay.”

Remus grinned at the golden siren. “So, you’re the one that almost drowned my brother?”

“That’s an overstatement. I did not try to drown him.”

Remus tutted. “I didn’t say try.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Virgil seemed to be enjoying how the two were bouncing off of each other, content to listen.

Remus finally stopped egging the siren. “Virgil, do you two interact with mer?”

“Yeah, Ro has a few cousins that are mer and Janus hasn’t been by for a few seasons…”

“Janus?”  
Virgil hummed. “Didn’t have a name for the longest time. Never explained where he got his from either.”

Remus grinned. “Well, isn’t that something.”

It was getting slightly light by now and Roman was shifting nervously, which Virgil had clearly picked up on.

“We should go.” Virgil wrapped Remus in one last hug. “Anytime you come through here, sing for me. I’ll visit you. No promises from my mate though.”

“Alright. Love you V.”

“As to you Captain.” Virgil grinned and he and Roman tipped themselves back overboard, leaving Remus standing alone on deck.

He idly listened as the singing started up again, shanties and lullabies mixing in a discordant melody. At least the song wasn’t aimed at his crew anymore.

…

The next time that Janus was lurking near the ship, Remus attempted to sing for him.

It was disastrous but very entertaining for the mer.

Remus would do it again.

…

Roman held Virgil close a few nights after _The Dutchman_ had left, both of them singing softly as they watched the stars.

_ “Hear the song _

_ A melody  _

_ Taught to those who remember. _

_ Hear my voice _

_ Echoing  _

_ Luring you down to the water. _

_ Stars and sea swirling _

_ Singing for you to recall. _

_ Hear my voice _

_ See how far _

_ It takes for a soul to fall _

_ Sailor boy  _

_ Can you hear me? _

_ Luring you to the waters? _

_ Hear my song _

_ Come along, _

_ Return your bones home.” _

When they had finished, he adjusted his head so he could look at his mate better.

"Your brother is very strange."

Virgil hummed in agreement. "Indeed he is."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
